


No, Really, It's Canon

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Humor, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Clark poses a hypothetical question to Lex.





	No, Really, It's Canon

**Author's Note:**

> The "humor" and "meta" in this assumes you know who Kon-El is.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Aug. 1st, 2005.

"Hey, Lex, what would you say if Warrior Angel and Devilicus had a child together?"

Lex looked up from his comic book at the large farmboy as said farmboy crossed the room.  He was reading the latest _Warrior Angel_ comic book to kill time as he waited for Clark to come over.

Lex narrowed his eyes as Clark smiled.  "Excuse me?"

"I was thinking on the way over about how weird it would be if Warrior Angel and Devilicus had a kid together."  Clark sat down on the couch across from Lex.

"That's asinine. First of all, Clark, they're both guys.  Second, they're not gay.  Third, how would that lead to any storyline other than who changes the next diaper and which preschool the child should go to?"

Clark shrugged.  "Weirder things have happened.  All those old heroes seem to have been created by radioative something or other.  Maybe because of that one of them can carry children."  Clark appeared to think for a few seconds.  "Ooo!  Maybe the kid could actually be some sort of clone."

Trying to enjoy the game, even if Clark was high or something, Lex put the book on the arm of his chair, sat back, and steepled his fingers together.  "So this clone would only be one of theirs, but he would be raised as belonging to both of them?"

"Maybe there's a way to make the clone part of both of them.  Like, splicing both of their genes together."

"That makes no sense.  It wouldn't really be a clone then, right?"

"You're asking me?"

"It was your idea that my heterosexual hero have a biological child with another man."

"I just thought it'd be neat for them to have a child together.  It would be such a weird, yet exciting way for the comic to go."

Lex scrunched up his eyebrows and gave Clark his best horrified-and-questioning-your-sanity look.  "Clark.  Warrior Angel and Devilicus are not gay.  They are not going to have a child together.  Nor are they going to clone themselves into one body, creating a child that is genetically each of theirs."

Clark huffed.  "Fine, Lex.  Just suck all the fun out of the whole idea."

Lex rolled his eyes.  "I will, thank you."  Lex rose to lead Clark to the garage so they could pick a car to go into town with.  As he walked, he muttered to himsef, "Cloning to give them a child.  What's next, Peter Parker and the Green Goblin adopting twins?"


End file.
